Smashing Choices
by Biovain
Summary: When Master Hand starts another Smash tournament we find familiar faces and old friends competing for the ultimate prize.  However one combatant seems to have more that just competition on her mind.  My first published work!


Slowly the giant hand, creator of all worlds and known only as Master Hand rose up from his time of rest deep in the darkness just outside of his created universes, an area known as the "smash-verse." Master Hand began to feel restless and decided it was time once again for the ultimate tournament. Master Hand flew close to each of his creations universe and released into them a small amount of energy into each world in order to choose and inform the combatants of the new challenge that awaits them all.

Master Hand's first stop was a bright and colorful world. The energy he released landed deep in the woods. It surged for only a second and then split into four parts and raced across the land. Two of the bolts rushed towards the same castle. They reached their target just outside where a man and a woman had just exited. The energy took on human like forms and spoke to their targets.

"Ah Master Mario and Mistress Peach, we are here to announce that a new smash tournament will be starting soon. However if you wish to participate you first must defeat us." Mario and Peach nodded in understanding and the four figures settling into a fighting stance and prepared. Mario made the first move; he rushed in fast towards the first energy person and transitioned to a low slide at its legs. Both energy creatures jumped into the air to avoid him, one turned its attention to the rapidly rising princess arching its back to avoid her parasol. The other looked back down and adjusted itself and attempted to dive bomb its opponent. Mario looked up and rolled out of the way of the energy person. Stunned the energy creature could not stop Mario from launching it up into the air. Mario then jumped a clean ten feet into the air in pursuit and caught the energy being in an airborne Mario Tornado. They began to fall and Mario kept the pressure on by continuously blasting his opponent with fire balls until he caught up and landed one final punch sending the creature right into the ground with a thud before fading away and leaving behind a gold badge. While this is happening Peach is busy engaging her own energy opponent. After they both land the energy creature is unable to hit Peach and if he does the blow usually glances off as Peach spins with the blow and counter attacks with a swift strike to its neck or torso. After stumbling forward after another missed attack it turned around just in time to see Peach spin before slamming it with a "Peach Bomb" hip slam. The energy being was flung into the wall of the castle and faded away leaving Peach her own badge.

Peach picked up her badge and turned to Mario who walked up to her and said in his trademark Italian accent, "Looks a-like another tournament is-a coming. I can't-a wait." Peach looked at him and smiled, "Yes, it'll be a good chance to see our friends again," Peach agreed "I truly have missed Zelda and the others."

Mario looked at his badge which was displaying a three on it. "Well it looks like we have-a tree days to prepare. I'm-ma gonna go lookin' for Luigi see if he made it in." With that he bade the princess farewell and went off in search of his brother. He just made it over to the town square when something crashed down in front of him. "Luigi!" Mario yelled in surprise when he saw just who it was. Mario's younger brother dressed in green stood and looked up at his opponent who was bearing down from above. Luigi stepped back and caught his opponent in a perfect super jump punch, launching the energy person far into the air. Mario walked up to Luigi and said "Nice move Luigi."

Luigi turned and said "I may not be as famous as you but I know how to take care of myself in a fight." The two started laughing and Luigi's energy opponent slammed into the ground dissolving and revealing the badge that Luigi quickly picked it up.

Suddenly all the Toads scattered and ran into their houses. The ground underneath the two plumbers began to shake while a giant turtle dragon approached them. Grasped in one claw was another energy person trying in vain to escape. The turtle dragon then called out in a deep gravely voice, "Well well well, if it isn't Mario and Mr. Green. It seems you too already have your badges for the tournament. I came to tell you that you both should just give up, because I'm gonna win the tournament and claim the prize!"

The brothers rolled their eyes and Mario retorted, "Yeah yeah Bowser, you say that every time a tournament is announced." "Yeah," added Luigi "Besides you don't even have a badge yet."

Bowser stepped forward and placed the energy person's head near his mouth. He took a deep breath and exhaled a strong stream of fire onto him and then started chomping into it until it faded away into a badge in Bowser's hand. "What was that?" Bowser asked with a gloating tone. He walked away laughing.

Master Hand passed on to his next world. The energy was released and landed in an open field and split. The first tread of energy spread out towards a forest and sped right into a tree shaking it and knocking a sleeping person out. The person fell and hit the ground hard waking up rather angry. The figure stood up and groaned, "Aagh what the heck!" The man stood up and turned toward the attacking energy.

"Good afternoon Master Link. Resting up for battle are we? I am here to inform you that another tournament is being prepared."

"And let me guess if I want to go I have to beat you?" Link asked.

"I'd expect nothing less from last year's champion."

Link unsheathed is sword and placed his shield in front of his body and prepared for a fight. The energy person made the first move and launched himself at Link with a heavy body slam. Link brought his shield up and absorbed the slam; he then pushed against the energy being and sent him into the air. With inhuman speed he put his sword and shield away and pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. As the energy being twisted itself in mid-air link aimed a perfect shot into its shoulder. It crashed down and barely had time to recover before Link was on top of him with his sword on the beings throat.

"Congratulations, Master Link thought I expected no less of out last champion."

Link smiled and the being faded away leaving behind the badge. Link picked it up and raced towards Hyrule castle to find Zelda. Hyrule castle was a far distance away from Link's home so he was noticeably out of breath when he finally reached the castle. He rushed to Zelda's room and was surprised when she wasn't there. He suddenly heard noises coming from below. It sounded like a small explosion as well as several rushes of wind. Link looked out the window to see Zelda standing over a figure that seemed to be made of solid gold, until it dissolved. "HEY ZELDA!" Link called down. Zelda looked up and shaded her eyes and smiled seeing her old friend.

"HOLD ON LINK I'LL BE RIGHT UP!" Zelda called back. With that Zelda spun in place and disappeared. Link turned around and Zelda was standing right behind him smiling. Shocked Link jumped back and almost fell out of the window. Zelda laughed and Link grinned.

He moved towards Zelda's desk and spoke, "So have you heard? Another tournament is happening soon."

Zelda smiled and showed Link her badge "I think I may have heard something like that."

Suddenly Link frowned and asked, "Do you think Gannon made it in? I really hope not, he always makes problems and it becomes impossible to enjoy the tournament." They looked down and Zelda sighed.

Then she looked up and smiled at Link. "Don't worry even if he made it he won't be able to win not with us and all of our friends like Mario and Peach," she reassured.

Link thought for a moment before standing up and smiling "You're right Zelda. Whatever he tries we'll stop him. C'mon let's get ready to go." The two left the castle and went off to prepare.

The last world that master hand personally visited was somewhat darker and more futuristic than those of the others. The energy released formed into only one of the energy creatures. It rushed off towards an ancient looking structure until it reached its target. An armored figure turned to meet its guest

"Greetings Ms. Aran, I am pleased to tell you that another tournament will be taking place soon. Also if you wish to participate you must first defeat me."

Samus lifted her left arm which was covered with her sleek looking cannon and sighed, "If I must." The cannon on her left arm opened extremely wide giving a view into its inner working and a giant beam of energy blasted through the hallway giving the energy being no chance to dodge. When the beam finally ended the armor malfunctioned and fell off, revealing a tall lithe woman in a skintight light blue cat-suit. She sighed as she walked off towards her ship badge in hand, "Now I have to go all the way back to my ship. I hate backtracking."

Master hand then flew to the center of his universes and released energy to all other worlds to find his challengers. He then rested and restored his energy for the upcoming fights.


End file.
